On the Plane
On the Plane is a fanfiction by Japanlover86, it focuses on Ichiro being sent to America after his parents' death. It is told from Ichiro's POV. Chapter 1 I went on to the plane, when they saw me, I was a lot thinner and my stomach had a dull ache for some reason, I also felt empty, like my deep veins were clotting, I hardly ate in August, I was going to live with an adoptive family. I got in the plane, and sat down, Maria-Kitsune sat down also, I looked at the island if Japan as the plane flew away. I sat down, and slept, I was tired from walking, but a few hours later, I was awoke by my cramping stomach, which growled loudly in hunger and a cramp started, probably from hunger, I attempted to block off the noise with my right hand and I groaned in pain, I felt ribs and muscle stick out underneath my flesh and uniform, how long did I last ate? I think a week ago when in Allied custody in a prison, They thought I wasn't there, I was asleep the whole time, how did I fail to notice I was hungry?, one of the soldiers looked at me, he was sitting next to me, watching me clench my teeth while I clutched my stomach in pain. A lady around 22 looked concerned during my hunger pains, my stomach felt like it was going to eat my intestines. "What's wrong, does your stomach hurt?" One of the women asked me, I didn't say anything, then my stomach voiced its lack of nourishment. "How long have you last eaten?" She asked me, concerned. " (A week.....)" I said in Japanese., I've lost 26 pounds due to the lack of food Then one of them got up, and I looked at him " (I'm.....so......hungry.......)" I said weakly in my native language, I placed my hand on my empty stomach in discontent and rubbed it to soothe the cramps. "D***, you have a lion in your stomach, You hungry?" He said, I nodded, he passed me what appeared to be an cake-like biscuit, "These are Jaffa Cakes, they have an orange fillings inside, the pain will stop if you eat it." I took a bite, I ate with patience even though I was starved for a week and tempted to gobble it down like a maniac, and I took another bite, wow, I like them, when I finished it, I looked at him. "That was the first thing I have ever ate in a week." I said He handed me another, which I ate patiently, despite my malnourished state. "What will I wear? The only clothing I have is an Imperial Japanese Army uniform...." I said nervously to the GI "Don't worry, kiddo, my colleagues will buy you clothing." he said to me When the plane landed, me and two American GIs got into a car, and we drove to Florida. It was very long, I was tired from the drive and fell asleep on the trip I yawned, then one of the US soldiers got a blanket and put it over me and Maria-Kitsune "D***, he must be tired from us walking and having to drive him to an airport in Tokyo." One of them said Sone time after, I arrived in Florida, I woke up, picked up Maria-Kitsune, I took off my hat and army coat, only wearing the army trousers and white undershirt, one of the US soldiers knocked in the door, a man and a woman opened it "Hello? Oh, who's this?" The man said, I hid behind the US soldier's back, being the shy person I am, I refused to speak. "This is Ichiro Tachimi, his parents died in Hiroshima and since he has learning difficulties, can you look after him until Japan gets rebuilt?" One of the soldiers said "It's okay, sweetie, come inside." The woman took my hand and lead me and my fox inside. "YOU!" I heard a yell, then someone came down stairs. "Mikey-san...." I said, unapologetically. "Aunt Clare, Uncle Kent? Why is the little Omori c*** living with you? He tortured me to death!" He said "Honey, look, his parents died and is very inexperienced with looking after himself, he doesn't have any other family members, So, we don't want him dying in poverty or hunger." The lady, Claire explained to him about me being here, the lady also didn't want me dying of starvation. "He should starve, he doesn't deserve food." Mikey said to the lady, glaring at me. "Want to lead me to your room?" The man asked me, I nodded. He then led me upstairs to a room, it looked better than those barracks. "Since, um, your are Japanese, I added a futon, I added kanji writings." He said "I like it." I said "Dinner will be in half-an-hour, we'll be having beef stew." He said as I stayed in my room My stomach growled with hunger as he mentioned beef stew, argh, my stomach was growling like a lion, It was one of my favourite dish, I clutched my midsection to attempt to block the noise, D***, I wonder why none of the US soldiers stopped to get something to eat, the only thing I ate before that was 2 Jaffa Cakes "Ichiro, was that you?" He said. "........" I was silent. "Are you hungry?" He asked me. I nodded, my stomach was basically killing me at this point, I have barely eaten in days, hunger pains were getting more frequent. "Okay, my wife will lead you down when dinner's ready, okay?" I said I nodded again I sat on my bed, and sat Maria-Kitsune on the pet bed, I yawned. I still held my hat and coat, there was a wardrobe, so I put them up, then rested on the bed. I was very tired, hungry, and was slightly feverish, probably from hunger or fatigue or something. Chapter 2 The same lady went up to my room to come down for dinner, I held her hand and went downstairs, I got a pair of chopsticks and started eating the beef stew, rather patiently, even though I've barely ate anything throughout the day, but, it was better then the Red Cross boxes It really hit the spot, and was the first cooked dish I've ever had in a year "Was that your first dish during the war?" She asked I nodded. Then the man decided to talk to me. "Why did you torture Mikey? He told me everything that happened." He said to me "He scarred me, you could of never known how much I hated your nephew, during my stay here as a child with my parents and little sister, you could have never known what he did to me." I said to the man. I explained everything that Mikey did to me as a child and my reasons for torturing him. "Did you ever get something to eat during in Omori?" The woman asked me "Once in every few days or so, Even as a POW guard, I often went hungry and didn't have a good place to sleep, and being hungry while beating POWs was absolute miserable, I barely done most things except beating Mikey's a**, but when those Red Cross boxes came, other guards gave me one because my otosan doesn't want to come into Omori to find me with 20 pounds lost, Mikey kept drooling as I was eating the food that came with the box." I said "No wonder you're so thin." The man said "It didn't have everything, and if Omori was too disease-ridden, My otosan would take me out of Omori temporarly, where I would be fed, bathed and everything." I said I finished my beef stew, then got up. " (Thank you very much)" I spoke in Japanese and bowed. I went back to my room, And fell asleep on the soft bed. Then I found a buttoned shirt, tie, overcoat, and trousers, I've decided to put them on. Then that lady came in when I was picking up the buttoned shirt, I was bare chested, My ribs were slightly seen due to the lack of food in days She got horrified, and she went up to me. "I can see your ribs, how much did you eat in WWII?" She said to me "Once in every few days or so, when I was weighed by American soldiers, my weight was 84 pounds." I said It wasn't healthy for a five-foot-four man, and she was horrified, she poked a finger at one of my ribs "I should consult a doctor." She said "It's fine, If I keep eating, I will get up to 110 pounds." I said, rather relaxed about my condition. "Okay, but how?" She said "I'm a patient eater." I said She nodded, and decided to sit down on the bed with me. "Most Japanese military deaths were caused by starvation." She said "I know, they were poorly rationed, I got a non-combat role, as a POW guard, the camps smelled like someone had died and if it was too diseased, otosan would take me out, he would often weigh me because I went hungry in Omori, the guards tried to tell my father I lived off Red Cross boxes and had to ration them because I didn't eat much." I said Oh, you're going to university on September 1st with Mikey, what did you do in high school?" She asked me "I graduated school early at the age of 17 because Japan was ready for war, my father taught me how to fight and I joined the Imperial Japanese Army and my father trained me." I said "Okay." She asked Chapter 3 Mikey's family came to visit to celebrate the end of WWII, I thought they would be shocked to find an orphaned Japanese soldier in their relative's house. "Hey, Sasha, Tamara, John, Tommy, and ooh, baby Vicki and little Eleanor!" The lady happily greeted while I was setting out food for my new family, it made me a little hungry. After I finished, Tamara walked over to me, Maria-Kitsune was sleeping on my lap "Aw, who's this?" She asked Clare-san "This is Ichiro, he was orphaned after WWII, he was in the same camp Mikey was held at, Mikey was a POW while Ichiro was a guard, his parents and sister died, and he was put in an Allied prison for a week, the worst part is that he barely ate anything in there and I offered to take him in, when we saw him he was thin and tired, but he's getting used to it, aren't you?" She said then turned over and asked me I nodded. Then a girl around three wobbled over to me. "Hiya Mister! What's your name?" She asked me "Ichiro, Tachimi Ichiro....." I said. "What is a Japanese man doing here?" She asked innocently "My parents died and I couldn't look after myself, so here I am." I said "I'm sowwy." She said "Iie, iie, it's fine." I said, assuring her it didn't anger me. "How old are you Ichiro?" Tamara asked me "Juukyū-sai." I said "He's 19, he'll be 20 in a month." Clare said to her sister "He's such a cutie, where did he come from?" She asked "Tokyo, Empire of Japan, but I think it's going to be dissolved in the next years." She said I got up and got some food then sat down. "I fought in Burma until 1942, due to my gentleness, I had a non-combat role, where I went to Omori, me and Mikey used to be in Shangi, then we both got moved to Omori as okasan wanted me more closer to home, so Omori bay, Tokyo, but in both camps, I barely got anything to eat due to the poor rations." I said. Mikey was eating from a plate and glaring at me, then he walked over to me. "Gimme your food, you d*** rat, You should starve to death, like POWs in Omori." He hissed at me. "No, you stomach-stabbing b*****d." I responded. The family gasped at what I said. "Huh...." Tamara said I took off my army coat and undershirt, revealing a 6 inch large scar on my abdomen, but since I have eaten in the past few days, my ribs were no longer visible, and I had a more healthy look. "He sneaked into my former US residence, I was taking a shower, dragged me out, naked, and he stabbed me with a kitchen knife 5-7 times with a knife before an onlooker stopped him, he kneeled me in the testicles doing it, ow, he done many ways to torture me there, he once tied me to a cross and left me there for days, dear god....." I said After a few minutes I've finished eating, then Tamara handed me a baby and I held it. "This is Vicki, she was born when the war ended with Germany, May 8th." She said softly I thought she was adorable, she was in a blue dress with shoes of the same colour, she babbled as I held her. "Kawaii........" I said quietly. Chapter 4 I started university today alongside Mikey, I wore a shirt, tie, and trousers and so did he. "Have fun boys!" She said as me and Mikey were dropped off at Miami University "Wow." I said. "Oh, you must be Ichiro and uh, who are you again?" a teacher greeted us both "Mikey." Mikey said. "Ah, let me lead you two inside." She said as me and Mikey followed her. Ae went into the classroom. "Ooh, who's the cute Asian dude? Is he from China? He's hot!" We heard murmurs from female students. Then I noticed a shy Japanese girl around my age, she had black hair and was very pretty. Then she went up to introduce herself to me, she was blushing. "K-K-Konnichiwa, My name is Matsuko-san." She said. "Kon--" I said before I was interrupted by a high-pitched squealing voice. "Hey, get away from hI'm you ugly w****!" A girl with blonde hair stood up, she was in, kinda flashy gear and wore short shorts. I glared at her, I don't like her, she just was coming to say hello. "Don't touch her new kid, she has Jap germs." She said. "I'm Japanese." I told her, glaring at her, quite offended on what she said. "No, you're Korean, don't lie." She said I was usually a very gentle 19-year old man who would never hurt a fly, but she was really upsetting me. "I don't speak Korean." I said to her. Then a boy stood up and walked over to me. "Sorry about Bella, she's the most popular girl and is in the popular clique, Matsuko here, she came from the US from Japan, but really, most of the class hate her, especially how she treats Matsu-chan, she thinks every girl should like those skimpy role models that teach girls to sexualise themselves prematurely, I'm Ronnie." He said "I'm Ichiro." I greeted myself. "Japanese?" He said "Hai, my parents died in Hiroshima alongside my sister and I couldn't look after myself, so, I have faced starvation, until I was found by the Americans, then they brought me here, so, here I am." I said. "No way, he's Korean." Bella said. "He's not, He doesn't speak it. His name is not used in the Korean language, It is a Japanese name, meaning "first son", He said his family died in Hiroshima." Ronnie said, glaring at Bella. Then me and Matsuko went out of the classroom. " (Does she always do that to you?)" I said in Japanese. " (Yes, my father was in a brutal March where Flipino and American POWs were marched miles and miles to a POW camp)" she said " (Baatan Death March, my father was there and he told me about it)" I said.Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86